Time For A Change
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: *Some spoilers* My take on Sam Nixon's last episode, I have no idea how it will play out on screen, I was just having a play around : Please R&R, much appreciated


_*Some spoilers- if you don't want to know, don't read!* Would love feedback on this one :)_

* * *

"So, I've got a bit of an announcement to make," Sam raised her voice a little over the light chatter. An anticipating group of colleagues blinked back at her, leaving the friendly banter behind.

"Ma'am?" Terry asked,

"Not anymore," Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the expectant faces surrounding her. "I've accepted a job at the Child Exploitation Unit, and the job starts with immediate effect."

"Oh, we knew that," Will grinned, "Another drink, Sam?"

"You did?!"

"Ah, yeah," Stevie smiled cheekily, "I might have accidentally-on-purpose overheard your private meeting with the Super."

Sam shook her head, smiling, "You lot..."

"-Are brilliant, we know, but about this drink," Will cut in, then suddenly his eyes grew wide and he stared at the door, "Wow," he gaped. At the door stood a young woman, her blonde hair fell softly to her shoulders and she wore a careful smile. She wore a long grey top with a black pattern, a black cardigan draped casually, yet stylishly over her shoulders and she held her black bag to her shoulder, her deep purple nail varnish glinting in the dim light.

"Close your mouth, DC Fletcher," Sam glared at the DC, "That, is my daughter."

There were some sniggers at this point, directed at Will's embarrassment. Stevie snorted into her drink, trying to control her laughter. She had seen the look on Will's face when Sam glared at him, rather like a little boy being told off by his teacher.

"Abi!" Sam ran to her daughter, "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard about your new job, congratulations! Anyway, it only means missing the end of term at uni, and I've missed you believe it or not!" Abigail smiled at her mother, and threw herself into her arms, smelling her sweet perfume. Sam dropped a kiss on the top of her daughter's head and squeezed her shoulders,

"Coming for a drink then?"

"Course," Abi said, as if it were obvious. A reaction to which Sam chuckled lightly.

"Where's Jared?"

"Babysitter, I couldn't exactly bring him to a party now, could I?"

"Party?" Samantha raised her eyebrows, "I'm a little old for that, don't you think?"

"Never." Abi took a glass of wine from the bar and held it up, toasting to her mother.

While Sam was drinking her wine, she glanced up at Abi to see her smirking slightly, "What? What's so funny?" She asked out of the corner of her mouth,

"Nothing," Abi smiled back, her face a picture of charm and innocence. Sam shook her head, smiling, she knew her daughter and it most certainly was not 'nothing'.

A while later, Sam was sharing a tender moment with her daughter. She had her in a one armed hug, the other hand clutching her glass of red wine. She glanced around at her former colleagues and smiled, her gaze stopped on Terry; he was staring at the wall behind her, whistling non-chalantly, eyebrows raised.

"What are you do-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, and turned her attention sharply back to the pub doorway.

"I heard there was a little bit of a party, wondered why I wasn't invited actually," A voice came from the end of the room, provoking excited whispers from a couple of the officers, proving to the newer ones that the myth was true.

Sam couldn't speak, she just stared.

"I think congratulations are in order,"

"Con-Congratulations?" Samantha stuttered slightly, she was in shock.

"For your new job," He said, as if it were obvious.

Abi looked at her mother and smirked, she had never seen her speechless before. Abi gave Sam a nudge with her elbow, "Go on," she reassured, nodding to where he stood.

Sam pulled away from her daughter and walked carefully to the door. "What are you doing here?!" she smiled, secretly ecstatic that he would come back, for her leaving 'do.

"Wishing you good luck in your new job," he smiled, unsure of what she was thinking.

"Phil," Sam said soft, leaning forward into his arms and putting her arms round his middle. She tucked her head into his chest and felt strangely comforted in his embrace. The same as it had been when they last had shared a moment like this, almost two years ago now. She gestured to the door and he took her hand, leading her outside. She never had liked public displays of affection, he remembered.

"What made you decide to leave then?" Phil smiled, his hands still held hers.

"Oh, you know, too much time in one place starts to drive you insane." She smiled gently, "Seven years is a long time."

Phil took one hand out of hers and placed it on her hair, stroking down round her cheek and cupping her chin. "Yet somehow," he brought his voice down to a soft whisper, "Two years seems like even longer." He tipped her chin upwards and looked down into her green eyes, recognising the subtle sparkle. A moment later, he pressed his lips lightly to hers.

* * *

_Okay ending?:)_


End file.
